


Their first time

by dragonndoggod



Series: kunimasa/norio [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small attempt at Kunimasa/Norio's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their first time

Norio sighed.

Yesterday had started out great. The sun was shinning, the birds where singing and everything was right in the world (for now). That was, until Norio had reached Kunimasa’s place.

Like before, Kunimasa was doing his homework while he (Norio) was laying on his back, chatting about this and that. Enjoying the feeling of being close to his boyfriend, Norio faintly heard the sounds that leaked from the room across the hall. Low moans floated in, followed by the sounds of dull thudding. Norio blushed as the sounds became louder, clearly the sound of someone begging.

Norio squirmed as the sounds and scent of Kunimasa started to effect him. He bit his lip as his heart started beating a little bit faster, his breathing becoming a little bit heavier. Norio cuddled closer to the heavyweight, as if trying to crawl into his clothes. His nose sought out the spot on Kunimasa’s neck, inhaling the scent started it all.

Giving a slight purr, Norio sat up, rubbing his hips along Kunimasa’s back. Reaching underneath Kunimasa’s shirt, Norio rubbed his fingers across smooth, taught skin, enjoying the slight shivers that his boyfriend gave.

Dropping his pencil and closing his eyes, Kunimasa arched his neck. A deep rumble in his chest was Norio’s only warning as Kunimasa flipped them over, kneeling above a flushed Norio. Immediately, Kunimasa dove for Norio’s neck. Nuzzling, licking & sucking on the skin before pulling back, frowning down at Norio.

“Dammit Norio!”

The heavyweight growled out, pushing himself up to stand on his knees.

“Why get riled up when you can’t even get through to the end?”

Adverting his eyes, Kunimasa didn’t see the hurt flash through his eyes nor the angry look that graced his face. He didn’t know how much that comment had hurt the boy.

With strength he didn’t know he had, Norio pushed Kunimasa back, forcing him onto his back. Not even pausing, Norio climbed over to straddle Kunimasa’s stomach. Without saying a word, Norio grabbed Kunimasa’s shirt and ripped the offending clothe, ignoring the buttons that went flying. Placing his hands on Kunimasa’s chest, Norio stared down into Kunimasa’s eyes.

“Why don’t you ever ask me what I want? I have needs too, you know” Norio grumbled. His eyes a little wet with tears.

“Just because I’m not very good at controlling my soul doesn’t mean I don’t want it”

Kunimasa’s large hands came up to cup Norio’s chin. His calloused fingers gently rubbed against the soft skin.

“B-because I want to please you and go all the way…” Norio trailed off, embarrassed. He muttered the rest as his hands flexed, nibbling on his lower lip. Kunimasa’s eyes softened, watching the boy above him. Norio swallowed his embarrassment and continued.

“I, uhh, ended up asking Shiro-sempai about what I need” he said quickly, in one breath. Gathering up his nerves, Norio stood up. Ignoring the questioning look that Kunimasa sent him, Norio began to undress. Shimming out of his pants and throwing his shirt off to the side, Norio climbed off the bed. Walking over to his bag, he bent over, rummaging through his stuff as his ass swayed to his own private beat.

Kunimasa stared. Who wouldn’t when their boyfriend’s supple ass swayed. His eyes followed the movement, back and forth, flushing at the sight of what lay between those cheeks. Norio gave a happy sound as he found what he was searching for. Bounding back over to the bed, prize in his hands, he climbed back onto the bed and back into Kunimasa’s lap.

“Since at the time, I didn’t know what to do I had to ask Shiro-senpai.” Norio gave a small laugh of embarrassment.

Norio showed Kunimasa the item he found. There, in his hand, lay a tube of lube. Kunimasa quirked an eyebrow at the sight, since not only was it a tube a lube, but flavored as well.

Scratching his head a little, Norio continued, his face flushed but his eyes bright.

“Uhhh, he explained what I needed and then I just looked up the rest”

As Norio spoke, he placed the lube off to the side and began to rid Kunimasa of his jeans. Unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down the zipper, Norio peeled the flaps away from the raw flesh that stood at attention. A quick hand reached in, pulling Kunimasa’s erect cock out.

Eyes widening, Kunimasa stared at his boyfriend (and soon to be lover) palm and fondle his cock, running fingertips along the sides while a thumb played with the head. Watching in amazement as Norio’s grip became tighter, his movements harder.

Kunimasa never saw the smile Norio shot him.

Shocked eyes snapped open (Kunimasa couldn’t remember even closing them) at the feel of a delicate tongue making its way down the side of his flesh, pausing to nibble a little here and there. As Norio’s tongue made it’s way to lick and suck at the head, his hand slipped down to fondle Kunimasa’s balls, rolling them in his palm as he licked up the beading pre-cum that started to seep out.

A low purr reached the heavyweight’s ears as Norio rubbed his cheek against the jutting flesh, inhaling the musky smell that was pure Kunimasa.

“Ever since I saw you talking to that girl last week” A slight pause as Norio shuddered at the memory of the girl who had the audacity to drape herself on Kunimasa’s arm like. “I’ve been imagining what it would feel like with you”

Norio caught Kunimasa’s eyes as he seductively licked along the hard cock.

“Deep inside me” He licked again, dipping the tip of his tongue into the crevice, enjoying the groans that he got from

Kunimasa.

Reaching over, Norio grabbed the lube before tossing it to Kunimasa as he gave the flesh in his hand another lick before pulling himself up and moving forward, kneeling on Kunimasa’s hips. He wrapped his hand around his own erect flesh as he watched Kunimasa stare at the lube.

Swallowing thickly, Kunimasa unscrewed the top and covered his fingers with the slippery substance. Hooded eyes watched as the lightweight pleasured himself. He himself had done research on the subject of sex with a guy (not that he’d admit it).

He wanted to make sure that he didn’t fumble and make Norio’s first time horrible (to the point that he wouldn’t want to do it again). So, after spending some time researching the subject on the internet and (to his embarrassment) talking to Yonekuni, Kunimasa felt that he was ready.

“Spread your legs a little” his husky voice urged, watching as his boyfriend complied. Slipping his large hands to cup Norio’s ass, his fingers parted the smooth cheeks to reveal the one place where Kunimasa wanted to be.

Rubbing fingertips along the edge of Norio’s hole, he quickly slipping one finger in. He paused on hearing a slight hitch of breath. Hearing a breathy moan and a low groan of his name, Kunimasa slipped a second finger in, pushing both digits deeper, enjoying the trembling of the body above him. The tips of his finger’s briefly brushed against Norio’s spot, causing the lightweight to arch and began to ride the finger’s stretching him.

Slipping his hands along Kunimasa’s hard chest, Norio purred. The wonderful feeling that Kunimasa’s fingers invoked made the lightweight feverish. Reaching down to grasp his flesh, Norio began to ramble off. But all Kunimasa heard was “More”.

Giving in, Kunimasa slid a third finger in. Pushing, twisting them, Kunimasa quickly pulled them out. Hastily, he covered himself with a little more lube before aligning himself with Norio before gently pushing in. Immediately, the tightness that enveloped him caused a rumble to erupt from his chest, his cheeks flushing. He silently reminded himself not to loose control and hurt his lover.

Norio cringed. Pain spiked, running along his spine as tears slipped out of his eyes. Never would he have thought that the pain would be like this. His fingers clawed at Kunimasa’s chest, leaving lines of scratches from his nails. He whimpered as Kunimasa’s hands gently rubbed against his ass, trying to soothe him. Swallowing thickly, Norio smiled at his lover. Despite the pain, the love for the heavyweight was easy to see in his eyes.

Pulling Norio down to lay along his chest, Kunimasa whispered softly into Norio’s ears. As his lover relaxed, Kunimasa slid in deeper, settling in all the way with a sigh. Slowly, Kunimasa began to rocking, enjoying the feel of his cock sliding deeper into Norio’s body. Clutching Norio’s hips, Kunimasa rolled them over, coming to a stop as he knelt above his lover. Barring his teeth in a low growl and pushing Norio’s knees to his chest, Kunimasa started the age old rhythm that he knew by heart.

Norio closed his eyes as pain shot up his spine from Kunimasa’s thrusting caused, biting his bottom lip to stifle the cries that wanted to escape. A lick along his neck brought him back from the thoughts of pain as he opened his eyes to see the normal expressionless eyes looking worried, silently asking questions that he answered with a shake of his head. Reaching up and bringing Kunimasa’s head down as he lifted up, meeting for a soft kiss. Working his arms up to wrap around his lover’s shoulders, Norio’s surprise at the feeling of a large hand working his flesh back into hardness was a muffled gasp which Kunimasa took advantage of, distracting the lightweight as his thrusting became deeper & harder.

Ripping his head back, Norio groaned, clawing at Kunimasa’s shoulders as his spot was rubbed. Arching his back, Norio came with a muffled cry of Kunimasa’s name, covering his lover’s hand with his seed. As Kunimasa’s thrusting became erratic, Norio caught the cries of his name between his breathing.

As they both slipped into sleep, Kunimasa’s hold on his lover never lessened, silently reassuring Norio of his feelings for him.


End file.
